My Wolf
by CherBella
Summary: TwiKinkFest story: To Look Into Their Eyes Forever Imprints Your Heart,  To Hear Their Howls Forever Marks Your Soul,  To Connect With Them Forever Bonds Your Spirits… Two lonely enemies destined to be together.


**WARNINGS: **This was a story written for the Twi KinkFest, so I'm throwing up all the warnings first: Slash, M/M, Vamp/Wolf Carlisle/Sam, NOT environmentally friendly (destruction of a few trees and rocks) and maybe just a slight bit of wolf/human . . . well, I have to leave _something_ as a surprise! Be brave readers. (it's not that bad, really)

The rest of the Twi KinkFest fics can be found here: twikinkfest . tumblr . Com

**Prompt:** _I want first time animalistic outdoor sex, vamp or wolf or vamp/wolf with trees breaking, boulders cracking, etc. Could be after a fight or a tragic loss. High emotion fueling primal need with no thought to the destruction, complete letting go & unleashing of strength. Preferred pairings Edward/Jacob, Edward/Seth, but any pairing is fine, het & femme included!_

So... this story started as an idea I was going to post as a prompt. And then it just kept growing as a story in my head that I decided to just write it myself. I chose this prompt because it fit my plot. I hope the prompter is okay with it.

**Typical disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does, apologies to her for kinking up her characters. :) (who are we kidding, we're not really sorry are we? ;)**

* * *

><p>~ <strong>~ ^.^ ~<strong> ~

_To Look Into Their Eyes Forever Imprints Your Heart,_

_To Hear Their Howls Forever Marks Your Soul,_

_To Connect With Them Forever Bonds Your Spirits…_

_- Unknown_

~ **~ ^.^ ~** ~ 

I turned off the car engine and sighed. Grabbing my coat and my medical bag, I reluctantly got out of the car. Another day of work done, another long night ahead of . . . nothing. I looked toward the woods next to my house. I could go hunt again. But I'd just gone last night and I didn't really feel the need to feed again. Guess it would be another night of reviewing my medical journals; maybe a new one had arrived in the mail today.

Opening my front door, an eerie, prickly feeling came over me and I quickly spun around, my eyes checking everywhere, my full body on alert. I'd been having these sensations for a while now, it felt like someone was out there, like someone was . . . watching.

And then just as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone. A strange part of me always felt disappointment when these feelings left me. Which was silly, because I knew my body was sensing danger, and yet a part of me still hoped that someone _was_ out there. That I wasn't alone.

~ **~ ^.^ ~** ~

From the moment I was bitten three hundred seventy years ago, I had lived a very solitary, lonely existence. Until I developed control over my baser natures, I couldn't be around humans; I refused to murder innocent people. The day I discovered I could subsist on animal blood was the day I truly felt reborn. I was so excited there was another way to survive. I traveled the world and discovered other vampires, but I never found any I felt comfortable around for any length of time—none of them understood my morality and our opposing choices in "appetite" made it difficult.

Eventually I came to America in search of a better life. I found the Denali sisters and was thrilled to find others who had given up human blood for a diet of animals. They graciously allowed me to live with them for a while, and wanted me to join their coven family. And I desperately wanted to, but they were relentless in their flirtatiousness, constantly trying to woo me into their arms. There was no doubt that each of the ladies was beautiful and sexy and alluring. Many men would have gladly accepted any invitation these sirens offered, but I did not feel for any of them the way a lover should feel for his mate, and eventually I decided it best that I move on.

Not being able to live with my own kind, and with my bloodlust under control, I started living among humans, moving on whenever they would start to get suspicious of my constant youthful appearance. I began studying medicine and after receiving numerous medical degrees, I finally felt as if I had found my true calling—healing humans, saving them instead of murdering them.

That was how I ended up in the small town of Forks, Washington. I had accepted a position three months ago at their local hospital. It was a perfect setting for me to reside—sunny days were more the exception than the rule, and there were abundant forests nearby full of animals and wildlife. Add in a fulfilling job and it was the most content I had ever been in my existence.

Content, yet still alone. But I had long ago accepted my fate. It was the necessary trade off for being who I was.

~ **~ ^.^ ~** ~

I had found a lovely house to rent just on the outskirts of Forks—secluded and surrounded by a forest of trees. On the edge of the property but within sight of the main house, was a small cottage. When I rented the house, the owner mentioned that he often rented out the cottage as well, but that no one had inquired on it in months, so he didn't expect anyone would be moving in anytime soon. I should have known better, I should have just rented it myself along with the main house so that I would have my privacy.

It had been about two weeks since the weird flashes of feeling like I was being watched had begun, when I first noticed a light on at the cottage. I could make out a dark figure moving around inside.

It was the next day that I first saw him. He was moving some boxes into the cottage from a truck parked outside. The air was a bit cool, typical of this time of year, but he was dressed only in shorts and sneakers, giving me a good view of his hulking body. He was big, for human standards— tall with broad shoulders and chest, and very solid, well-defined biceps. His skin was a warm honey bronze all over, and his jet-black hair was cropped fairly close to his head

I watched him from my window, no notice of time passing until he went inside for good, shutting the door behind him. I realized I had just stood there and watched him the entire time as he moved all of his possessions. He didn't seem to have much so it wasn't that long, but still . . . I had not been able to tear my eyes away from him. Never before had I experienced such an interest in another human. I chuckled at the image of myself, staring out the window like some extremely rude, nosy neighbor. It was probably just the shock of seeing someone in the cottage. Yes that's surely all it was.

However, as I sat down with my latest medical journal, I found myself too distracted to read, images of my new neighbor kept floating through my brain. Particularly of his skin and the way his muscles moved so smoothly with every movement, rippling under taut skin. I felt a strange sensation in my groin and I immediately was ashamed. I was a doctor, I knew I was clearly experiencing some type of arousal from my thoughts of the boy, but I couldn't figure out why, too embarrassed to think of what it might mean.

I decided to go on a hunt. It would be good to get out of the house, get in a good long run. I quickly changed clothes and took off. It did feel good to have the wind whipping by me, to smell the crisp earthy scents of the forest. When I finally slowed down to concentrate on the hunting portion of my trip, I swore I could again feel a presence around me, hovering, alive and breathing. I immediately slipped into a defensive crouch, scanning every inch of forest around me. Nothing appeared. There was, however, a unique scent that wafted and swirled around me—a pungent mix of spice and earth that I couldn't quite place. It wasn't human, but it didn't smell like any animal I had ever encountered before, either.

I stayed silent, watchful and wary, but nothing ever emerged from the deep shadows of the night forest. Eventually I continued on with my hunt. I made it a short trip, drinking only as much as I'd need to survive for the short term, thinking it best to get home as quickly as possible. The strange, alluring scent remained, fading in and out, only disappearing once I'd emerged form the forest.

I paced inside my house, uneasy and unable to shake the memory of the scent in the forest. I was intrigued and curious to know what creature had been surrounding me. In my pacing, my eye was drawn to something outside the window and I stopped. It was the man in the cottage, apparently returning home from somewhere. I watched him, surprised. It had to be after two in the morning, what could he have been doing up at such an hour? He was human; he should have been sleeping . . . although perhaps he had gone for a walk, unable to sleep. Maybe he was a sleepwalker. He was bare-chested and only wearing shorts, not the typical attire of an alert human going out into the cool night air. Yes he must be a sleepwalker, the poor boy. I might have to watch out for him, make sure he doesn't harm himself.

The next morning I was walking to my car to head into work when I saw him again, this time fully dressed and putting something into the passenger side of his truck. I had my door open, one leg in the car, and what stopped me I'm not sure. There was . . . something drawing me to him. A voice inside me told me I should go and introduce myself. We _were_ neighbors, after all. And it was to my benefit to always be as polite and cordial to humans as possible. The friendlier I was, the less suspicion I aroused.

I stepped back out of the car and walked over to the boy—well, man, I realized the closer I got to him. I was about five feet away when it hit me so strong, I half-stumbled, stopping in my tracks to gain some control. The sound of his heartbeat pounded in my ears and the scent of his blood flowing through his veins assaulted me so violently, venom started flowing into my mouth and throat. My bloodlust was roaring at me and my conscience had to fight to the surface. I stopped breathing and that started to help a bit. I knew I should turn immediately and leave, but just at that moment he caught me. His head turned slightly, and I could tell he sensed me in his peripheral vision. I swallowed my venom down and stepped forward slowly, one foot in front of the other until I was closer to him. His scent was overpowering and all I could do was fight the tide and get this over with as quickly as possible. Clearing my throat to get his attention I took one last step forward.

"Excuse me, hello. I, ah, see we're neighbors, and I just wanted to come over and introduce myself." I extended my hand. "Carlisle Cullen."

As I watched his reaction I was even more convinced this was a huge mistake. His jaw was clenched so tight I was afraid the bones might shatter. He threw his hand out and grasped mine so tight it would have crushed my hand had I been human. I was wearing thin gloves to hide my frigid body temperature, but even with that barrier between us, the heat flowing from him seeped through the glove to my cold, dead skin, igniting a prickly heat up my entire arm.

Grudgingly, he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine. They were a beautiful deep, rich brown and I got lost for a moment in their depths. Reeling from all of the overwhelming sensation of his scent and his blood and his heat and his eyes, it took me a few seconds to return my attention to him. Visually, he seemed as overwhelmed as I was. His eyes were wide, his jaw slack. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but no words emerged. He tilted his head and his brows furrowed, but all while still staring me straight in the eye, and still gripping my hand.

"Sam . . . Sam Uley." His voice croaked but its timbre was deep and husky and I felt its rumble throughout my whole body.

"Pleased to meet you . . . Sam." I had to take great measures to make my voice even and steady.

Our hands still were wrapped tightly, almost as if we couldn't let go. As I spoke his name his eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed deeply. And then suddenly he wrenched his hand from mine, breaking our hold. His eyes opened again and the deep brown was now almost black with storm clouds. His lips formed a tight line. He didn't even speak, just nodded his head once.

His change of demeanor clearly stated I was no longer welcome so I quickly backed up toward my house. I headed back inside quickly and shut the door behind me, slumping against the door. I started taking in gulps of clean air now that I was free of his scent. I called into the hospital telling them I was running late and would be in later. I was reeling from everything that had just happened. For over two hundred years I had managed to control my thirst around humans, had managed to ignore the burn from their blood. I was a doctor! I was around human blood every day. Never had I a reaction to any human like I had today. The venom, the urges . . . I was within a hair's breadth of going over the edge of losing control. And then that feeling, when Sam's hand touched mine—what was that? And did Sam feel it too? From his reaction, it seemed like maybe he did . . . but he also seemed so angry. I realized I'd never heard a car, where had Sam gone? I looked out the window. He was still out there, leaning with his hands against his truck, his head hanging low. Then suddenly he jumped up and punched the side of the truck before getting in and roaring off, a trail of dust in his wake.

Later, as I walked the halls of the hospital, I was finally feeling like myself again. I smiled at the sound of the high school choir group that was in singing to some of the patients this afternoon. _Singing._

_Singer. _

I stopped short, the files in my hand crashing to the floor. _Singer_. Good God, could Sam be . . . _my singer_?

Back at home I was pacing again. I knew of what a singer was to a vampire, even though I had never experienced it. That one person whose blood calls to you. That one person whose blood is so tantalizingly irresistible to you, like a drug. That person who is . . . your mate.

It was the only answer, and yet . . . I was thoroughly confused. Sam was . . . a _man_.

My mind warred with the thought. I still heard flashes in my head of my father's zealot preachings—about what a sinful abomination it was for a man to lie with another man, how all who gave into such temptations would burn in hell. I chuckled at that thought—I was a vampire, wasn't I already in some sort of eternal purgatory of hell? I'd lived through centuries of history and social change, I was accustomed to the idea of identical sexes being together and fully supported it. If you found someone to love, why did it matter who or what sex that person was? So it wasn't the _concept_ that shocked me . . . it was the realization that I was attracted to another man.

I decided to go for a run, I needed to clear my head and getting out into the fresh air of the forest, letting my body test its limits was just what I needed.

I ran as fast and as far as I could until I felt I'd traveled too far and knew I should probably turn around. As I got closer to Forks, I began hearing soft footfalls and twigs cracking near me. An animal was also in the forest with me, which was certainly not an uncommon occurrence. But as I listened to steady padding of the steps, I realized the animal was traveling with me somehow, keeping up pace nearby me, but never showing itself, never attacking.

I was coming upon a small cleared meadow and decided to stop for a short break to sit and enjoy the still night and continue my thoughts. The animal slowed when I did, then continued on. Except instead of disappearing into the night as I expected, the creature circled the meadow continuously several times. I stood for a while, tense, then decided to go ahead and sit, as I had planned. The creature stopped suddenly. I still couldn't see it but I could hear it breathing heavily, in and out, in and out. I could hear its heart beat, still pounding from the running. And its scent—I recognized it as the same musky spice and earth scent from my hunt in the forest yesterday. Suddenly, across the meadow, tree branches parted and it emerged from the darkness. It was a wolf, a beautiful, massive, black wolf. It paced back and forth, restless, eyes on me the entire time.

I matched his stare, trying to appear non-threatening. Normally in such a situation, I would have already been on the attack; his neck already snapped, my teeth already sunk deep into him, draining his blood from his body. But for the first time I felt no such desire, I felt no thirst for his blood.

And he should have sensed the predatory beast in me and already been long gone from here in the basic fight or flight instinct all animals (and humans) possessed. But he didn't seem to be in attack mode so I didn't quite understand why he was still here.

The air was still and quiet, just the two of us locked in a strange moment. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from his and it seemed to be the same for him.

He lifted his head to the sky and let loose with a long, low whine that grew into a growl as he suddenly whipped his whole body around and ran off.

I felt a slamming in my chest I didn't understand, but I chose not to give it another thought, having mulled through too many other thoughts today. I shook my head and took off running for home.

A few days later I saw the wolf again. I went hunting and afterward, I stopped briefly at the meadow. He appeared again at the opposite end of the meadow from where I was. Except this time he came a little bit closer. His steps were very tentative and his posture showed he was still on guard. He made it halfway across to me before running off again.

I was captivated by him and how he didn't seem afraid of me. I began making more frequent trips to the meadow, every other day or so, and every time he showed up. Each day coming a little bit closer. He would get so far and then he would start prancing back and forth and whining before he would run off. The sounds he uttered sounded so pained, as if he was hurt. Each time it was like he wanted to come closer but something was holding him back.

I found myself looking forward to any time I could go to the meadow, my thoughts often filled of this majestic wolf who had found me. Wondering what he did when we weren't in the meadow. He seemed to be alone, but were there other wolves out there? From the intense research I had done on wolves, it seemed they usually traveled in packs. Had something happened to his pack and he was now alone? I kept telling myself my visits to the meadow were simply research, curiosity about studying this animal.

A flu epidemic turned my attentions back to the hospital and my job. A bad strain had hit the community of Forks, and day after day the patients in the ER grew. Days passed and I was unable to get to the meadow. I had to be careful to still take human breaks, but, not needing sleep, I tried to cover as many shifts as I could for the other human doctors. Then one day Alice Brandon was brought in and my dead heart nearly broke. She was a delightful and cheery little girl who had been battling a brain tumor for nearly a year, riding the roller coaster form sickness to health and back again. She had contracted the flu virus and there was nothing we could do. With her immune system already compromised from fighting the tumor, the unusual flu strain simply decimated her fragile little body.

Of course I had lost a lot of patients in my hundreds of years as a doctor, it was something you got used to. But certain cases sometimes still made one question the fairness of life.

I went home that night, frustrated and angry. I slammed the car door shut and headed into the house. I noticed Sam was outside in his yard and was watching me. Any other time I might have questioned it, but I had more important things on my mind. I barely sat my bag down on the floor and I was out the back door and running, one destination in mind.

Once in the meadow I stopped abruptly. I started tearing whole trees out of the ground and throwing them to the forest floor, splintering them in half. I might have destroyed the entire forest if I wasn't stopped by a loud wolf howl. I froze, tree held over my head in mid-air, as I looked over to the other side of the meadow. It was my black wolf. He held my eyes as he slowly but steadily made his way across the mossy grass. This time he didn't stop, he kept coming closer and closer until he was actually standing right next to me. He whined and batted his nose against my thigh. The anger I felt over Alice's death rushed out of me and was replaced with a saddened calm. My arms fell and the tree landed on the ground with a thud. I slumped to sit on the ground.

"I couldn't save her," I whispered. I don't know why it slipped out, it should have felt silly speaking out loud to a wolf, but for some reason it didn't. And almost as if he understood me, he bowed his head and nuzzled my shoulder. I stared blankly at him. Raising my arm I wondered if he would balk if I touched him. I couldn't help myself, something in me just needed this, needed a connection to him. Very carefully and hesitantly I began running my fingers through the fur on the back of his neck. His ears went back and he closed his eyes, leaning further into my touch, actually encouraging me. Low growls of contentment rumbled quietly from the back of his throat.

His fur was jet black, surprisingly soft and silky against my skin. Close up, I really was able to get a good look at what a beautiful, strong animal he was. His eyes glimmered like polished onyx and his thick coat shone in the moonlight. And for all the power that was wrapped in his skin and bone and muscle, he was completely meek and gentle with me.

In the next few weeks that followed, my wolf and I met up quite often in the meadow, sometimes just to enjoy a few moments of peace together, sometimes to run together. I felt close to this creature and yes, had begun referring him in my mind as "my wolf." It was so enjoyable having an animal not run from me in fear. I understood now why humans became attached to their pets, and how they claimed personal bonds with them. He was something to brighten my long days and helped me feel a little less lonely.

What wasn't going as well, was dealing with my new neighbor, Sam. I had been having an easier time with controlling my bloodlust for him because he was so rarely around. In fact his truck was never there and the house was always dark, almost as if no one lived there. I began to wonder if he'd moved out. Then one day the truck came roaring down the drive. He got out of his truck, shouting something into his cell phone, very angry and agitated. Even from inside my house I could hear every word he said, I just didn't understand any of it. It clearly was another language and though I was well versed in many languages, this one was new to me. I knew there were some American Indian tribes in the area, and all I could guess was that Sam was speaking some form of a local native language. When he was finished, he threw the phone to the ground, letting it shatter into pieces. And then he did the strangest thing. He looked directly over at my house, up as if he could see me in the second floor window. He stared for the longest time, not realizing that he was looking right at me as I hid behind a curtain. His face was tense and full of rage, but I couldn't figure out why he was staring so intently at my house. He soon whipped around and went into his cottage.

The curtains were shredded where I had been gripping them as I watched him. Even with his menacing stare, my body reacted to seeing him, to looking into his eyes. My pants tightened and my hips jerked involuntarily. My skin crawled with a craving for him. I wondered what it would be like to touch him, to taste him.

The next morning it was early, still dark out and I was heading for my car for an early shift at the hospital. Sam also stormed out of his house and was moving too fast for the rain-slicked pavement. As he rounded the corner of his truck, his feet slid out from under him and he went down hard. His face caught on his bumper, ripping a small gash on the side of his cheek, and the back of his head cracked loudly against the asphalt. He lay motionless as I stared in horror. My instincts kicking in, I immediately rushed to his side and started checking his vitals. I could hear his heartbeat loudly in my brain, the sound amplified because of his affect on me. The scent of the blood trickling from the small, open wound on his cheek was overpowering, but I managed to keep myself in check. I found myself more concerned about his wellbeing.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" I cradled his head in my hands. The coolness of my skin seemed to revive him. He started to stir, moving his head and groaning. His eyes fluttered open and his lips parted. Dear God, he was beautiful. As his pupils slowly focused on me, his brows furrowed and he struggled to sit up, letting out a groan at the pain.

"Sam, you need to lie still. You hit your head; you might have a concussion. In fact, you should go to the hospital. I was just headed there, I can take you."

He growled as he grasped my wrists to push me away. The motion of his moving to sit up made my hands slip and suddenly our hands were wrapped in each other's.

"No hospital. I'll be fine."

Just like before, the heat from Sam's hands just seemed to flow through me. I couldn't believe how warm he was.

"Sam, it was a pretty hard fall, you should be checked out. Plus that gash should be cleaned and . . . ." My mouth dropped open as I glanced at his wound. Amazingly, it somehow seemed to be closing up on its own. I didn't understand, and as Sam saw where I was looking and the shock on my face, he reacted swiftly. He shoved back with his hands, hard. I was amazed at his strength; he shouldn't have been able to move me so easily. Then again, I was distracted at the moment. I fell away from him, off balance. I was now sitting on the ground and he was already standing, looming over me.

"I. Said. I'm. Fine." He spoke through gritted teeth and then he hurried back into his cottage, leaving me there, still stunned on the wet pavement and feeling even colder from the loss of his heat.

All day long, my thoughts kept returning to him, wondering how he was doing and if he was really okay. I kept seeing that gash in my mind and how it was healing so quickly. So much didn't add up, but other things about him also distracted me. Like the rush of heat that washed over me when I remembered us this morning, his body under mine. When I remembered the feel of his hands in mine. My cock was in various states of distress all day, and by the end of my shift, I was in pain. I broke land-speed records getting home. I barely had the front door of my house shut behind me before I was ripping my pants open and fisting my cock, my body in a frenzy for some relief. It didn't take long before I cried out with pleasure. There was a dent in the door where I'd banged my head against it. And as I looked down at my rumpled shirt, ripped pants and hand still around my softened cock, covered in my release, I became horribly appalled. What was happening to me, that I couldn't control my desires; that I gave into my animalistic baser needs so easily?

Despite my shame, I couldn't stay away. Sam was my drug and I needed _more_. I found myself constantly monitoring the house, watching for any sign of him. Two days later I caught him outside again, he was chopping wood in front of his cottage. And dear God he was shirtless again, a sheen of sweat on his honey skin. Watching him move, bringing the heavy axe up, his arms straining, watching his back muscles rippling and bunching up as he swung and then hunched over the fallen axe. Over. And over. And over. Occasionally he would let out grunts and groans that had me in physical pain. I watched form my window, not being able to last very long before my hands were roughly moving and twisting and tightening over my cock, imagining those rippling back muscles under me, imagining sinking myself into him. I roared loudly, my whole body exploding and shaking as my release splattered the windowpane. Hearing another growl accompany mine, I opened my eyes to see Sam crouched down on the ground. I feared he had injured himself but he stood up and flung his axe at a tree before heading inside. I thought about knocking on his door to see if he was okay, but ultimately decided to stay away, especially since I couldn't count on my body's control around him.

As I cleaned the mess I'd made on my window I was again confounded that I had done such a thing. I decided to leave for a while. I ran and I hunted. I stopped by the meadow but all was quiet, no sign of my wolf, which saddened me.

It was late when I returned home. The cottage seemed quiet, but I still wondered about Sam's strange actions earlier.

I told myself to leave him be. I told myself to go home.

I told myself it wouldn't hurt just to quietly check in on him.

As I neared the house I heard stirrings inside. The sound of a bed creaking, sheets rustling.

I kept telling myself to turn and go. But my mind was no longer ruling my actions. I flattened myself against a stone wall of the cottage, creeping closer to the window where the noises were coming from. Suddenly Sam started moaning, deep low throat moans that rumbled through me, straight to my cock. _Oh dear God not now_, I thought. _Leave, you must leave now!_

Instead, I crept closer. His scent was strong and I inhaled it deeply. There were more sounds of creaking and rustling and . . . skin touching skin? His breath caught as he gasped and then moaned again. He began speaking murmured words in his native language.

It suddenly struck me that these were not noises of pain, but pleasure. Sam must not be alone. _Go! Go home now!_

But I was now a man possessed, I couldn't stop. I turned and saw that his window was completely open. He was alone, thrashing around in his bed, eyes closed, still asleep. Apparently he was in the throes of a dream, a very good dream.

_Get out of there Carlisle!_

His covers were thrown to the floor and he was completely naked. His hand wrapped around . . . _oh my God_, he was touching and gripping himself.

My cold body began to boil. I climbed in his window and continued to watch, mesmerized. My cock was raging and straining so hard against my pants, I feared the fabric might rip. Slowly . . . slowly I eased my hand downward. Just a touch, I swore, just a touch to ease the pressure. As I began to touch myself through my pants, I couldn't hold back my relief. A reflexive groan came out of me, only to be met with an answering moan from Sam. Which only made me groan louder. This went on between us for a few minutes, a back and forth dance of need until a loud growl erupted from me and suddenly Sam shot up straight in his bed. Eyes, open and blazing as he saw me standing there watching him while gripping the front of my pants.

In a flash, I was out of there and running through the trees. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. How could you Carlisle?_ _Reduced to a perverted peeping tom . . . worse, a perverted peeping tom caught touching himself._ My only hope was that maybe, just maybe I had been fast enough in leaving his room that maybe he didn't really register it was me. Maybe he'd think it was part of whatever dream he was having. _Yes, oh please, yes, let that be it._

I ran to the meadow and collapsed, curling up on the ground next to a big rock. A million thoughts started running through my mind. If he saw me I would have to leave Forks at once. Yes that would be best. He'll surely tell someone and once word got out what I'd done . . . well, they'd run me out of town anyway. But if I were gone by the time word spread, there would be no repercussions.

There was a thundering, pounding of feet approaching, accompanied by snapping trees and growls. I thought . . . it sounded like . . .

My wolf smashed through the trees and stopped when he saw me. I got to my feet hastily, concerned. He looked so . . . feral, his dark eyes glittered with emotion and his lips curled back, baring his teeth. He reared back and sprang forward covering the length of the meadow in a few steps. He pounced on me, the force knocking me backward against the trees. The impact between us felled the trees around us, snapping limbs and branches, pine needles raining down on top of us.

I easily should have been able to fight back but I was too in shock—shock to see my wolf so deranged and shock that he was able to knock me down so easily. He hovered over me, panting and growling, teeth snapping and snarling. Those teeth ripped my shirt to shreds, and in doing so, scraped lightly against my chest. Those nips from his canines pricked my body with unbearable tremors that traveled straight south, to my utter horror and pleasure. I was still half hard from the window incident but now I was undeniably aroused.

But there wasn't time to process anything further, as my wolf had grasped the front of my pants in his powerful jaws and ripped those to shreds as well. The cool night air hit my aching cock as it arched skyward of its own volition. I had no control anymore.

I shut my eyes, hoping to somehow will all this away, to somehow make it stop. My wolf was still growling, lower in timbre now. I could feel his hot, panting breath on me, like fire and it just aroused me even more. It felt like my cock could literally crack and shatter if it got any harder.

And then my whole body literally jumped in surprise. His tongue was licking and lapping at my erection, bathing it in a wonderful, wet heat. My hips bucked violently on instinct and I began moaning. _Dear God_ it felt _so_ good. My mind was blank, my physical body taking over. I reached desperately behind me and grasped a large tree trunk in both hands, snapping it in two as easily as if it were a toothpick, my fingers digging into the rough bark and crumbling it into sawdust.

Whether by accident or on purpose, his teeth scraped along the underside of my dick as he licked and I felt my cock jerking. I managed to bat my hand against his nose to get him to move away, and as soon as I fell from his mouth I erupted with a roar, long streams of cum and venom striping my chest.

I vaguely registered loud growling and howling from my wolf in concert with my yells. As I came back to earth I opened my eyes to see him prancing back and forth and whimpering. He got louder and faster until all movement culminated in an amazing explosion of popping and cracking and fur and skin.

And suddenly, my wolf was gone. Standing before me, instead, tall, muscled and gloriously naked . . . was Sam.

His cock was also gloriously hard, long, tall and thick, snapping to attention tightly against his rippled stomach.

"Sam . . . ?" was about all I managed to speak. Still not completely settled from my previous high, my cock rapidly began filling again, straining with need. In human form, Sam's racing heartbeat pounded in my ears, the spicy scent of his blood washed over me like a tidal wave causing the venom in my entire body to start flowing. And on top of all of that, the strong male scent of his arousal mixed in with everything else, overloading my senses.

Sam himself seemed taken over by something else, I just wasn't sure how much of it was anger and how much was desire. His jaw was twitching, his breath coming in heavy pants through bared teeth. His fists were clenched at his sides and I could see the muscles in his biceps rippling and shaking.

Finally he stalked toward me, his movements still very sinewy and animal-like, a predator stalking his prey. He kneeled down, trapping my hips between his knees and hovering over me. He gripped my hair in his fist, bringing my face up to mere inches from his, as his eyes locked into mine. I felt myself drowning in his dark eyes, as if they were enveloping me, surrounding me, pulling me under. If he had been angry, it was clearly obvious all signs of rage were now gone, his eyes filled only with pure lust and restrained desire. Desire that I could tell had reached it's boiling over point, and my entire cold, hard, body flushed with the heat trapped in those eyes.

His gaze dipped down to my stomach and very slowly he dipped two fingers into my slick release still pooling there from before. My stomach muscles fluttered underneath his touch and I bit back a groan. Once his fingers were coated his grip on my hair grew tight again. He leaned back and rolled me over, shoving my upper body back down roughly. He'd maneuvered us onto a large flat rock and my head hit the smooth surface with a crack.

His growls grew loud again as he I felt his two wet fingers stab savagely into . . . _oh my God in heaven._ My physical need took over again and my hips jerked up involuntarily, allowing more of his fingers to enter me. It felt strange and tight and then he started to move his fingers and I began moaning and my hips were moving . . .

And then suddenly his fingers were gone. I whimpered. _No, no don't stop . . . don't . . . OH GOD._

He'd gripped my hips tightly in both hands, hauled me up to my knees and in one quick movement slammed his entire cock into me with the most ferocious roar I'd ever heard from a living creature before. I bellowed myself, the pain unbearable as it ripped up my spine, feeling as if I was splitting in two. And yet, the heat of his flesh inside me, over me, around me . . . I felt like I was melting from the inside out. He immediately started moving savagely, thrusting, ramming himself in and out and deeper and deeper. The pain had subsided into pure, hot fireworks and soon we were both slamming against each other, his skin slapping against my cold marble body, the animal in both of us seeking more than just release. It was like we were trying to climb into each other's bodies.

We were both grunting and growling and grasping. I heard the rock crack and begin to give way under us. I was grasping its sharp edges to stay upright and they were turning to powder in my hands.

Sam's thrusts began to get more erratic and uncontrolled. He leaned his whole body over me, his chest resting on my cool back. His heat engulfed me like a sauna, his skin drenched in sweat, his scent pouring over me. His human side was coming back, words and expletives starting to creep through the animalistic sounds he was making.

"Oh God, oh fuck, fuck, fuck . . . I can't . . . I need . . . God I've wanted this for so long . . . needed this . . . to touch you to be inside you . . . to fuck you so hard . . . ." Every word was punctuated with a rough thrust from him. I understood the feeling behind his words; I had felt that same hungry need for so long. After all, it had driven me to his window tonight. I just never imagined he felt the same way.

"More . . . more, please . . . ." I couldn't believe how I was begging and groveling, but it was like every nerve in my body was in my cock and ready to explode. God, I never believed mating could feel this good, this primal. My hand shook as I reached down to stroke myself. Before I could quite reach it though, Sam's hand reached around and gripped me tightly, jerking and twisting. The heat of his skin combined with my waning control had my whole body tightening and convulsing. The venom filled my mouth and the urge to bite Sam, to have his blood began to overwhelm me. My humanity was still in me somewhere and conscious as I quickly grabbed a thick tree limb and bit down hard, sinking my teeth into it and muffling my cries as my release overtook me.

Sam also let out a loud yell, his sound echoing all around us as I felt his body spasm and quiver and tighten up. I felt him then, warm and wet, filling me, his cock sunk deep inside me, until finally he stilled. He remained on top of me, every inch of his body melded to mine. His heartbeat pounded and his chest heaved against my back, as he tried to steady his breath.

His scent, his heartbeat, his warm flesh, his warm blood coursing through his veins . . . I inhaled a deep breath, taking him all in. Since I'd been turned, never had another creature—a human, especially—been this physically close to me. I felt like he was fusing himself to me, in me, making me human again . . . bringing me back to life. I knew I was forever changed.

As my brain started to clear from my own bliss and revelations, I heard a strangled sound from Sam. He shoved himself off of me and dropped to the ground, curling his body into himself.

Shifting my body up and around to face him, I felt a stab in my chest. He appeared to be in pain.

"Sam . . . are you okay?"

"Am I _okay_?" he choked out. "Are you _okay_? After what I . . . oh God, I shouldn't have . . . I didn't . . . ."

"Sam," my voice was tender and rough. "I'm fine, much more than fine, actually."

He was twitching again, shaking his head back and forth. "This is wrong . . . this shouldn't have happened."

He stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"Sam, it's not . . ."

"We're _enemies_," he spat out as he turned to face me. "We're supposed to be enemies!"

The sadness was seeping out of his eyes as he stared at me one more time, then turned swiftly and ran into the forest. Stunned I just sat there, listening to the loud, anguished wolf howl in the distance, knowing it was his cry of pain and goodbye.

.

.

.

.

~ **~ ^.^ ~** ~

I was a broken man. In a split second he stripped away all he had given me. I felt raw and bleeding every minute of the day. I tried to keep working for a while but my heart was no longer in it and so I quit the hospital. I refused to leave Forks though. Hoping upon hope that just maybe he'd come back.

After Sam had left, I did some research. The local Indian tribe, the Quileutes, had many legends in their history. The main one being that their entire tribe was descended from wolves. To defend themselves against their enemies, certain members of the tribe's bloodline had the ability to shapeshift into a wolf. Eventually the Quileutes made peace with everyone and the need for shifting wolves as protectors died out. Only one enemy still remained. A creature they called the "Cold One."

I understood Sam was a shapeshifter, obviously I'd seen it with my own eyes. I didn't understand how we could be considered enemies . . . and then it hit me. _Cold One_. Of course, I was the "Cold One." A vampire. Their enemy was a vampire.

I was glad to finally unravel the riddle of Sam's last words, but all it did was devastate me more. I felt Sam's sadness now. The confusion. I even thought more than once about leaving Forks for good, thinking maybe if I was gone, Sam could at least return to his tribe and his normal life.

But, I stayed. I stayed and kept visiting the meadow. One edge of it completely destroyed and in shambles, the sole reminder of our brutal and frantic and ecstatic coupling that day. My gut twisted every time I saw it, but I could not stay away.

And then . . . one day, there he was. I almost thought I was hallucinating the black pile of fur curled up on the grass. But he stood when he saw me, and whimpered. He was thinner and weaker; his coat was dull and shaggier. But there was no doubt he was my wolf.

He slowly walked up to me as I crouched down. His nose nuzzled into my hand and a low whine came up from his throat.

"Oh Sam," I sighed gratefully. "You came back."

He whimpered in response, then lay down at my feet, too exhausted to do much else. He shut his eyes and I sat next to him, stroking his fur, keeping as much contact with him as I could. I felt the strong muscles under my hands relaxing as he shifted deeper and deeper into sleep. After I realized he would be under for a while, I slipped off quickly to hunt for some food for him. We had hunted before together, when he was in wolf form, before I knew he was also Sam. I took down a couple of deer and carried them back to the meadow, ready for him whenever he awoke.

I wasn't back very long before he did wake up, the scent of fresh kill probably rousing him. He took to them ravenously, clearly hungry and needing nourishment. After eating his fill, he licked his muzzle and stretched his body tall. I could already see the difference some food and sleep had made.

Just as I thought he was done stretching, he let out a growl and vaulted into the air, exploding and coming down to earth as human Sam. It was an amazing and astounding spectacle to witness. Sam looked much the same as his wolf-form had—thinner with longer hair—but he was still a beautiful God-like creature. Especially as he was—naked, his delectable cock hanging long and heavy from his body.

I kept my eyes up, knowing I would lose all control if I continued to stare at his lower half.

"Sam, I . . . ."

". . . have many questions, I'm sure." He finished my sentence for me. We both sat down, leaning our backs against a log.

He sighed loudly and then began the long explanation of his tribe's legends and why he was a wolf. It was my showing up in town that awakened the wolf in his blood.

"The reason I moved into the cottage was to keep watch over you," he explained. "And then, you came over that day and introduced yourself, and my whole life changed." He smiled at me sadly.

"Another part of the legend concerns something called imprinting. Any one of us who has made the change into a wolf shifter has the potential to imprint on someone. It is basically like meeting your soul mate, the person you are meant to be with, body and soul. You look them in the eye," he paused and turned to look directly at me, raising his hand to brush my cheekbone lightly with his fingertips. "And this indescribable feeling comes over you. It's like you're no longer tied to the earth, instead your whole being is tied to this one person. You would do anything to be with them, take care of them, and it's unbearable to be away from them for very long."

He still was staring intently into my eyes as he continued with the next part. "That day . . . I was so angry at you, for existing, for coming to Forks, for turning me into this freak of nature. And then I looked you in the eye . . . and my world crumbled around me. I imprinted. On you, Carlisle."

I was speechless and filled with a joy I could not describe. It was filling me up and making me whole and threatening to spill out the top. _He felt the same connection I did_.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I was so confused. I didn't know what was happening. When I went back to the tribe elders and described my feelings . . . it was awful. At first they said nothing, just stared at me, then at each other, then started whispering amongst each other with frowns and angry eyes. Finally they told me about imprinting and as they were explaining, it dawned on me that that was what had happened to me. I have to admit I was angry and shocked and a little disgusted at first too. I didn't understand why I had imprinted on a _man_ for cripes sake and then a _vampire_, to boot.

"Before, they had all looked on me with pride and respect. I was the only one so far who had phased into a wolf. I was the chosen one, so to speak, the sole defender of the tribe. But after the imprinting . . . they all looked at me with contempt and disgust." He chuckled cruelly. "The same sex thing was bad enough but ironically the thing that really appalled them was that I had imprinted on a vampire, our sworn enemy. Even though I couldn't help it and there was nothing I could do to change it, it was somehow my fault. I was looked at as a traitor; I had brought shame to my family and my people. They kicked me out of the tribe."

"I have no one now, I don't know where to go or what to do with myself. I just know I can't stay away from you, Carlisle. I've tried these past months but I feel hollow inside. I don't think I can live without you. I'm sorry." He hung his head and started to struggle to his feet.

He had no idea how much I understood. When I was turned I was left without a home, a family. If I had returned home a vampire, my father would have not only turned me out, he most likely would have had me killed on the spot, no matter that I was his own son, his own flesh and blood.

But I wasn't alone anymore.

Sam wasn't alone anymore.

And I was not letting him leave again.

"Stop!" With vampire speed I tackled him, my body and strength pinning him to the ground in a vice like grip.

"I am your imprint, but you are my singer. It is our form of a 'soul mate.' Your blood calls to me in a way no other does. Our connection, our need to be together is so strong, Sam, because we are meant to be together. We don't need anyone else."

His eyes widened and he struggled a bit against my grip.

I bent down and licked his neck carefully, drinking in his scent and the rapid beating of his heart. "I'm yours, Sam and you're mine," I whispered hotly in his ear. _My wolf_, I thought to myself in my mind, but didn't voice out loud.

He groaned and his eyes closed and for a minute I thought he was still fighting this. _What if he still chooses to leave again? _

"Let me go, please." It came out as a plaintive whimper and my dead heart sank, sure that he was turning his back on us. I wouldn't force him to be where he didn't want to be, so I loosened my hands and let go.

The next thing I knew his strong arms were around me, and his lips were crashing into mine. It was needy and awkward, teeth crashing into teeth. This was a new thing for us, despite the fact that the rest of our bodies knew each other so intimately.

But oh, the pleasure. His hot tongue slipping and sliding against my cold one, burning me up with his heat. The sparks went straight to my groin, and suddenly my cock was rock-hard. As was his, I discovered, as our bodies took over and slammed into each other.

He started ripping my clothes off, tearing them to shreds, having me naked against him in seconds. We were grunting and growling and touching and moving, our legs tangled together to get us as close as we possibly could. Our cocks ground against each other, sliding together. I worried about being too rough with him but the sensation was too much and not enough all at the same time, and I was beyond stopping.

"Carlisle, in . . . inside me . . . take me . . . oh God, fuck me please!"

I stilled all movement, while he continued pressing against me.

"I . . . I don't know if I can," I whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sam let out a loud growl. "Please, Carlisle, I need this . . . ."

As if he knew what I was thinking, he grabbed my hand and started sucking two of my fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. _Good God_ . . . watching my fingers go in and out of his mouth and feeling the warm, wet heat on them nearly had me exploding right there.

When he finally let go, he growled, "Now Carlisle!"

I quickly broke out of my daze and began probing him with my wet fingers. It was so erotic, watching how he stretched and opened for me.

I began trembling with need and I before I realized what I was doing I was holding his knees apart and was pushing myself inside him with an animalistic roar. A cry from him stopped me and I panicked that I had hurt him.

He was panting hard and muttering. "So cold, so good, so . . . oh . . . God . . . !" And then he began squirming and bucking against me and I about lost it again. "Move, Carlisle, move!"

I slowly pulled out and pushed back in, trying to keep control, but dear God it was hard. The heat of him surrounding me, gripping me, sucking me into his body, it was like nothing I had ever experienced. He cried out when I hit the right spot and we both were lost then, wordlessly moving and grunting and thrusting and slamming together.

Suddenly Sam started shaking and with a roar, his cock started twitching and he was coming and coming and coming, all over his chest. I could feel myself starting to tighten and I pulled out just in time for my own release to explode all over Sam's, the two mixing and joining together. Just as we had.

Sam's eyes were closed and he looked nearly like he was passed out. I leaned over to kiss him gently, as exhaustion began to overtake him.

I didn't know what the future would hold, but I knew we would figure it out together.

I was his and he was mine.

My wolf.

~ **~ ^.^ ~** ~


End file.
